That look
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: An erotic story about the way Gomez looks at Morticia. Imagined as John Astin and Carolyn Jones. Rated M for sexual content


The way he watched her was so raw, instinctively following her every movement. His eyes did not leave her pale visage as she talked, a smile plastered on his face as he enjoyed her lyric voice. There was a constant spark of carnal hunger glistening in his hazel eyes when he looked at his wife. He couldn't help it, the sight of her made his blood boil. His eyes would roam over her hourglass curves, creating a burning desire to feel her soft flesh beneath his palms. Giving in to his need to feel her, his arm would wrap around her dainty waist. He knew Morticia loved when he did that.

Now was no exception, he let his hand glide on the curve of her waist to settle above her naval. Although she continued talking, a smile had spread her ruby lips and she had tilted her head towards him to look into his eyes. Pulling her lithe form against him, he breathed in the scent of her perfume emanating from her neck. The scent grew stronger as her pulse quickened, a result of their sudden closeness. Being held firm in Gomez's grasp ignited her desire. Feeling his strong body against hers made her knees weak and her breath shallow. The look in his eyes was intoxicating, pouring his love into her continuously through their held gaze, making her forget what she was saying. Her voice stopped working, dying in her mouth as little bursts of sound. Leaning into him, she brought her hand to his cheek, long nails caressing the freshly shaved skin. Gomez wrapped his other arm around her, both hands squeezed gently against her lower ribs, pressing her into him.

"Querida" he whispered into her ear, proud that the feeling of his hot breath on her neck made her shiver. She turned in his arms, desperate to stand face to face. Morticia's arms wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with the dark hair at the base of his head. Forcibly he pulled her closer, his fingers pressing at the top of her pelvis. There was no space between them, they could feel each other's heat radiating beneath their clothes. Hazel eyes spoke gently to her blue, conveying deep undying love as well as fiery need. Warm lips descended upon hers, and she gladly welcomed the intruders. Encouraging him, she pressed tenderly against his head increasing his force against her mouth. As he tasted her sweet lips, his hands began to explore her pliant figure. They ran over every curve, taking time to memorize each swell of flesh beneath his touch.

Her lips parted, an invitation for him to delve into her mouth for a deeper, more sensual kiss. Their tongues flirted and teased. Morticia caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting the fat sensitive flesh and eliciting a groan from her husband. A sharp pain on the meatiest part of her ass surprised her. The pinch would probably leave a bruise, the thought of her porcelain skin turning blue from where it had been squeezed between his fingers made her moan with desire. Lips dueled with a building passion as their bodies moved against each other trying desperately to become as close as physically possible. Her flesh was between his fingers again, the slight pain of his lust filled pinch heightening her need for him. She had to feel more of him, her long fingers anxiously attacked the buttons of his jacket then shirt. She couldn't get all of them open due to the clumsiness of her shaking hands, but what she managed to open allowed her to snake her hands beneath his shirt to feel his chest. It always amazed her how solid he felt beneath her touch, hard muscles flexing as her fingertips passed over them. His chest hairs tickled her skin, making her long for the feel of him pressed against her bare breasts.

Gomez left her swollen lips to nibble at her neck, his body responding instantly to her gasp. He could feel her rapid pulse beneath his lips and decided to suck on the skin that covered the delicate sign of life. Morticia's knees buckled with pleasure, and she began to fall, but Gomez's strong hold on her tightened, securing her place in his arms. It gave him intense joy knowing that he could make his wife literally collapse with desire. Sharp nails dug into his chest as her hands began to curl with pleasure, making him wince at the pain while it increased his excitement.

"Gomez," she panted pleadingly. He pulled away to meet her darkened eyes. "I need you, mon cher."

Once again, she was the subject of his complete lecherous gaze. He made no movement, only stared into her deep blue eyes, forcing their heated moment to stop just so he could look at her. Intense and hungry, his stare was almost unnerving. Morticia wasn't sure if he wanted to devour her or have his way with her. Either way, what bliss.


End file.
